Jogo Indecente
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: Sirius estava farto daquele "chove não molha" da ruiva e do Pontas e por isso resolveu dar um "empurrãozinho" naqueles dois. /One-shot /JamesxLily /Presente de dia 15 de julho!


_Aloha Potterheads!_

_Mais uma fic da ruiva mais querida da grifinória e do 2° cara mais gato do time de quadribol dos leões - Sirius ainda possuía o título de mais maravilhoso -, de acordo com os rumores em 1978. _

_E nada como uma ideia marota do próprio Sirius pra acabar com essa lenga-lenga desses dois!_

_Presente de dia 15 de Julho!_

* * *

Sirius rolou os olhos novamente. James e Lily, num mesmo espaço, dividindo a mesma mesa na biblioteca. Olhares furtivos. E ele dizia que estava tudo se encaminhando? Como assim?

Onde estavam os beijos e amassos na sala precisa? Ou uma noite de romântica na sala de astronomia? Ou quem sabe um passeio pelo lago na vassoura?

— Sirius? – Remus vinha saindo da biblioteca parecendo um trapo, com quatro livros grossos debaixo dos braços e no outro seus materiais. – O que está fazendo ai?

— Ah. – Dei de ombros. – Nada não aluado.

— Sirius, pare de piscar os olhos. – Ele disse descobrindo.

Droga. Sirius tinha um problema quando mentia descaradamente. Uma coisa era mentir sobre suas encrencas, outra coisa era com James, Remus e Peter. Até mesmo conseguia enganar as garotas, mas seus amigos conheciam seus problemas para mentir.

— Estava espionando de novo?

— Não! – Disse de imediato. Olhou novamente pelo vidro e viu a ruiva rindo de algo que James havia dito.

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. James estava mais empacado do que o cargo de professor de DCAT, o que era aquele maluco desse ano? Por Merlin!

— Sirius?

Remus continuava a sua frente, com o rosto interrogativo, como de um policial trouxa.

— Eu?

— Não sei o que você pensa em fazer... Merlin, tenha piedade de nós. – Remus falou rapidamente e o puxou pelo braço. – Só não apronte com a Lily e o James.

— Hey! – Ele se soltou e foi caminhando com o lobisomem, vulgo, Monitor chefe do ano. – Quem disse que vou fazer alguma coisa com aqueles dois?

— Sirius, sua cara de cachorro não esconde muita coisa. – Ele revirou os olhos e bufou.

— Por Merlin, - Ele não pareceu dar ouvidos. – Se aqueles dois se acertarem ainda nessa década podemos soltar vivas e quem sabe comprar alguns fogos de _arquífigos!_

— É artifícios, Sirius. – Remus o viu puxar um caderninho e uma pena com tinta mágica na ponta. – O que está fazendo?

— Anotando o nome desse fogo que brilha no céu. – Remus parou no caminho, não acreditando no que Sirius dizia.

Pegou da mão dele o caderno e começou a folheá-lo.

— Você não vai querer ler o que tem aí.

— Uma moto harley, preta, modelo... – Remus agitou a cabeça. Siruis pegou seu caderno e guardou no bolso. – Pra que tanta informação sobre uma _moto_? ... _Sirius_?

— Eu disse que você não iria querer ler. – Ele disse se distanciando.

— Você não pode mesmo estar pensando nisso. – Remus disse caminhando ao lado dele de novo e convicto de que iria descobrir alguma coisa.

— Eu penso em muitas coisas, aluado.

* * *

Sirius encontrou Lily sentada a uma poltrona próxima da lareira, aos pés dela estava Marlene sentada e ao seu lado, Alice Flynch. Havia descoberto um jeito da ruiva abrir a boca e seria hoje.

— Hey, Lily?

Ela virou a cabeleira ruiva e encontrou o moreno vindo em sua direção. Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto as amigas se olhavam preocupadas.

— Que quer, Sirius? – Ela atirou. – Procurando pelo Potter? Não sei onde ele está. – E retornou a ler seu livro.

Sirius deu um sorriso de lado e depois passou a mão pelos cabelos. De repente, James e o time de quadribol entrou pelo quadro da mulher gorda. Ele viu Sirius e cumprimentou, depois parou em Lily.

Sirius viu ela fechar a cara e não dizer nada, repetindo o que fez com ele, lendo o livro em suas mãos.

— Oi, James. – Cumprimentou Alice se levantando e indo em direção de Frank Longbottom.

Os namorados mais discretos da grifinória, Sirius pensava, ninguém nada sabia muito dos dois. As pessoas ainda mantinham as esperanças naqueles dois cabeças duras.

— Hey. – Disse Sirius.

— Vamos, Sirius. Vamos jogar snaps explosivos, trouxe uns da última ida a Hogsmead. – Falou James abertamente.

Lily virou-se para ele. E Sirius viu aquela vontade imensa nos olhos dela.

— Que foi, ruiva? – Ele perguntou de supetão.

Lily deu um salto na poltrona, James virou-se a tempo de ver ela desconcertada.

— Nada, Sirius. – Ela arrumou os cabelos e ajuntou o livro das mãos.

— Hum. – Deu uma olhad ao redor e viu que só estavam mesmo a ruiva, Lene, James e Remus mais no canto, Alice e Frank estavam do outro lado lendo alguma coisa.

James bateu no ombro dele novamente.

— Que foi?

— Vamos? – Ele disse como débil.

— Não dá cara, preciso falar com a ruiva. – Disse ele sério.

— Que?

— A Lily? – Perguntou Lene olhando espantada.

— Que tem eu?

Sirius se aproximou devagar e chegou perto do rosto dela.

— Eu quero fazer umas perguntas a Lily. – Ele disse.

— O que? – Lily disse vermelha e empurrando o rosto dele. Ela viu James mais atrás olhando confuso para os dois e a deixando mais vermelha. – Pra trás Sirius! Você bebeu whisky de fogo, foi? O que fez com ele, Potter?

— Hey! – Ele disse atrás do amigo. – Porque tudo tem que ser minha culpa, Evans?

— "_Evans_"? – Sirius perguntou em voz alta. – Uau, grande progresso, pontas.

— Olá! Eu ainda estou aqui. – Disse Lily. – O que você está aprontando Sirius?

Ela tinha fechado o livro e olhava para Sirius. Ele analisou suas bochechas vermelhas e depois olhou para James. Ele estava da mesma forma.

— Nada, não ruivinha.

— Sirius. – Pediu James.

— São só umas perguntinhas, Pontas. – O animago reclamou.

— Que tipo de perguntas, Black? – Lene se colocou ao lado da ruiva. Super protetora. – Tenho que proteger o resto de boas garotas longe do seu charme de Don Ruan.

— Quem? – Sirius perguntou. – Hey! Não fujam do assunto! Lily, são perguntas rápidas...

— Não vou. – Ela disse abrindo o livro de novo.

Sirius se aproximou do ouvido dela e disse:

— Então eu posso falar pra escola inteira que a monitora chefe da grifinória declinou um desafio com medo de perder. Onde está sua alma de vencedora, ruiva?

Lily se contorcia no lugar. Lene rolou os olhos enquanto que James havia se mudado para uma poltrona no outro canto da sala.

— É, acho que vou espalhar a notícia...

— Espera, Sirius! – Lily disse. Ela bateu a capa do livro com força e se apoiou com um dos braços no encosto. – Eu aceito.

— _Lily_? Pirou, foi? – Lene disse.

— Sirius está mais alvoroçado que normalmente. – Disse Remus lendo sua matéria de astrologia nas mãos.

— Ele só quer chamar a minha atenção pra Lily, aluado. – James esticou as pernas. Pegou a touca de inverno e colocou sobre o rosto. – Me chame quando ele for pra enfermaria.

— Sempre. – Remus riu e depois fingiu prestar atenção naquele pedaço de pergaminho.

Lily estava em sua poltrona, de frente a lareira e com Sirius atrás dela.

— Vamos estou esperando. – Ela disse com ansiedade lhe engolindo o estômago.

O que quer que fosse não iria deixar que ele ganhasse, Sirius era mais fofoqueiro que metade do quinto ano feminino da escola em 1978, e ela tinha uma reputação a manter.

— Certo, quero que me responda rápido... – Sirius abriu um sorriso, e que depois se fechou com a cara amarrada de Lene. Ela tinha muitos problemas, ele pensava. – Prato preferido?

Lene olhou abobalhada.

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Sirius? – Lily perguntou abrindo o livro.

— Só responda! Tem que responder rápido! – Ele disse. – Vai mesmo tentar ler o livro?

— Preciso estudar, e sim. – Ela disse rápida. – Só pra você ficar com cara de trouxa quando eu ganhar. Pergunta?

Sirius revirou os olhos, _"Caiu na rede"_ ele pensou.

— Prato preferido?

— Bolo de chocolate.

Lene voltou a ler o livro.

— Time de quadribol?

— Nenhum.

— Como assim ruiva!? – Ele perguntou surpreso. Ela indagou com o olhar. – Certo. Matéria preferida?

— DCAT.

— Bebida preferida?

— Coca-cola. Bem gelada...

— Não vou perguntar o que é isso. – Disse Sirius. – Animal preferido?

— Gatos... – James soltou uma risada abafada dentro da touca.

— Péssima escolha ruiva. – Sirius revirou os olhos e começou a caminhar, pensando em mais perguntas. – Responda mais rápido! Lula gigante ou ogros?

— Lula gigante. – Ela disse rindo, sabendo o porque da pergunta.

— Marlene ou Alice?

— Hey! – Disse a pequena sentada ao lado do namorado.

— Certo. – Sirius interrompeu Lily. – Marlene ou o James?

— Lene, sem sombra de dúvidas. – Ela disse mais alto para que ele escutasse.

— Uau. – Sirius riu. – Vamos, lá, mais rápido. Verão ou inverno?

— Inverno.

— Bruxo ou trouxa?

— Bruxo.

— Gosta de voar?

— Não.

— Gosta de nadar?

— Sim, Sirius. Nua e com você ao meu lado, vamos viver juntos na lagoa azul, Six. – Lily disse olhando pra ele de soslaio.

Lene deixou o chocolate quente cair na roupa. - Droga.

James deu um salto na poltrona e Lily riu com o barulho que deu. Alice e Frank tentavam segurar os risos atrás dela.

— O que?

— Desculpe, Lily, mas não é dessa vez, meu coração está comprometido com a Marlene. – Sirius disse pesaroso.

— Eu? – Ela se perguntou atônica. – Credo! Sai de mim em nome de Merlin!

Ela se distanciou e foi ao lado de Alice e Frank, fazendo Lily rir como uma criança na sua poltrona.

— Não se preocupe. Estarei esperando você no campo hoje para o nosso passeio. – Sirius riu.

— NEM EM SONHOS!

— Ai, ela me ama. – Sirius suspirou. Lily coçou a garganta. – Certo. Ranhoso ou Malfoy?

— Zabini

— Boa.

Algum barulho soou atrás dele. James tinha socado a parede, mas ela nem se deu ao trabalho de virar-se.

— Férias ou Hogwarts?

— Hogwarts.

— Sapos de chocolate ou feijões de todos os sabores?

— Que é isso? Programa de culinária? – Perguntou Remus.

— Sapos, Sirius. – Respondeu a ruiva naturalmente.

— Vamos lá estamos no final! Agora precisa ser mais rápido! – Sirius riu por dentro.

— Okay.

— Gosta de pudim com chocolate?

— Ui, não!

— Quem você odeia?

— Petúnia...

— Quem você ama?

— James... – Ela jogou o livro na parede, caindo depois longe da lareira. –** AAAAAH!**

_CRACK!_

James estava caído no chão. Lene, Alice e Frank estavam boquiabertos. Remus havia largado o pergaminho e tentou ajudar James.

— _SIIIIRIUS!_ – Lily estava de pé, vermelha como um pimentão. – Não, você disse** odeia**! Eu escutei!

— E você disse: _Petúnia_. – Sirius disse rindo.

— Não..._ não._.. Sirius, seu _pilantra!_ – Ela jogou uma almofada, errando e acertando Remus.

— Hey!

Ela saiu batendo os pés escada a cima.

Alice e Lene se entreolharam, a primeira sorrindo e a outra um tanto que preocupada. Remus ainda não acreditava. Sirius estava rindo com os braços cruzados.

— O que foi tudo isso? – Frank perguntou perdido.

— Evans acabou de admitir que_ gosta_ do Pontas. – Respondeu Sirius.

— Lily acabou de afirmar que _ama_ o James. – Disse Alice. – Que fofo!

— _EU NÃO DISSE ISSO!_ – Lily apareceu no segundo andar.

— Agora temos certeza que o Ranhoso não vai conseguir nada com a ruiva. – Sirius riu em direção a James.

Lily apertou com força o peitoril de pedra.

— _NÃO O CHAME ASSIM!_

— Lily calma. – Pedia Lene levantou-se e começou a subir as escadas.

— Podemos preparar o casamento! – Disse Alice sonhadora. – Eu quero ser a madrinha e Frank o padrinho!

Lene chegou ao lado de Lily e se precipitou até ela.

— Hey, eu quero ser também!

— _O QUE?_ – A ruiva ficou surpresa.

— Você vai também ao casamento, Lene. Com o Sirius. – Ela o indicou com o olhar.

— Eca!

— Lene eu deixou você ir com o Remus se você quiser. – Lily falou de repente tocando o ombro da amiga.

— O que? – Marlene quase gritou.

— Quer dizer que você aceita Lily? – James perguntou.

Ela ficou vermelha igual aos cabelos. Olhou para James por instinto, mas se arrependeu no exato momento que o fez.

— _EU NÃO DISSE QUE ERA COM VOCÊ!_

— Você acabou de afirmar que gostava de mim! – James falou triste.

— _EU NÃO CONFIRMEI NADA!_

— É verdade, pontas. – Disse Remus passando o braço pelo ombro dele. – Tecnicamente ela afirmou que te ama.

"_Até mesmo o Remus!_" ela pensou irritada, com a mente dando mil e uma voltas.

—_ ARGH! EU VOU DORMIR!_

— Sonhe comigo!

Lily parou no lugar e sentiu o coração farfalhar ao escutar a voz doce dele. Maldito artilheiro-inteligente-gostoso-James Potter.

"_Bom. Não podia mais negar. Talvez, Sirius era o mais lúcido de todos ali, não?_" ela pensou "_Okay, eu estou **meeesmo** precisando ir ao Saint. Mungu_s".

— Claro. James. – Ela sorriu ainda vermelha. James desabou no chão olhando-a atordoado. Ela olhou para todos lê embaixo e gritou: – _VÃO DORMIR TODOS VOCÊS!_

Depois de um tempo maquinando, James pensou, olhando a porta do dormitório feminino "_É. Bom sonhos, Lily_". Sorrindo deu a meia volta ao dormitório masculino.


End file.
